


Best Birthday Gift Ever!

by A_Eelif



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tamaki's birthday and his grandmother didn't acknowledge it in the least. It is up to Kyoya to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Gift Ever!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, any of its characters, or settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyoya had gotten a very frantic text on his phone from none other than Tamaki Suou asking him to please come over. The blond had also mentioned that it was an emergency, but Kyoya knew better than to believe that. He told his father where he was going, got a hold of one of the many chauffeurs, and headed for the second Suou estate. He was welcomed in as always and told that Master Tamaki was in his bedroom. Kyoya climbed the wide staircase that led to Tamaki's bedroom, but didn't bother knocking and walks in uninvited to see Tamaki sprawled out on the bed with his face buried in the pillow.

Kyoya lets out an annoyed sigh at his over dramatic friend, "What is so important that it couldn't wait until I saw you at school tomorrow?"

Tamaki lets out a loud agonizing groan and rolls over onto his back to face Kyoya with a distressed look on his face. "I'm so depressed, Kyoya!"

Kyoya rolls his eyes, but indulges his best friend with his next question, "And, why are you so depressed?", he walks farther into the room, closing the bedroom door behind him, "You weren't depressed at school or Host Club today."

Tamaki sits up and whines dramatically, "I was giving her until the end of the day before I got upset, but she didn't call or send a card or anything!"

"I will assume you're talking about your grandmother in regards to your birthday." Kyoya walks toward the bed and sits down beside Tamaki.

The blond looks at his bespectacled best friend with tears in his blue eyes, "Well, of course that's what I mean!" he falls back onto the bed and covers his eyes with his hands, " I feel like no one even remembered my birthday was today!"

A look of shock passes across Kyoya's usually calm features as he turns to face his very idiotic friend, "In case you've forgotten, you're desk was covered in candy and gifts and the entire theme for the Host Club was your birthday. How could you even think that no one remembered?"

Kyoya stands up and pushes his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he frowns, "If you wanted someone to throw you a pity party then you should have called Hunny because I don't have time to waste with your idiotic antics of no one loves me crap!" He begins to walk away when Tamaki grabs his wrist, "Kyoya, wait."

"What?" he turns back around with aggravation obvious on his face.

"Sit back down, Kyoya. You're right, I shouldn't be upset", he gives Kyoya a smile forcing him sit back down, "Who cares if my grandmother acknowledges my birthday as long as all my closest family celebrates it, right, mommy?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. It's degrading and very annoying." he pulls his hand from Tamaki's grasp and wonders why he wasted his time coming to placate Tamaki in the first place.

"You're always honest with me, Kyoya. None of my other friends tell me exactly what they think. I like that about you." he smiles happily at Kyoya. "It's refreshing to hear something other than what I want to hear sometimes."

Kyoya finally gives Tamaki a sympathetic look, "No offense, but your grandmother is a fool."

Tamaki gives his raven haired friend a perplexed look, "What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that she has no reason not to accept you. You're smarter than you appear, you're successful, very loyal, always honest, and you aren't that bad look at…I guess." his cheeks flush slightly pink at his last compliment, but Tamaki doesn't notice Kyoya's embarrassment and beams at Kyoya's unusual niceness.

"Really? Let's play a game, Kyoya." he gets on his knees making the bed shake causing Kyoya to bounce up and down.

Kyoya shoots him a very unenthused look and shakes his head, "I'd rather not, Tamaki, I need to get home soon."

"Please, Kyoya, this is a short game and I can only play it with you." he gives his stoic best friend a pleading look with his blue eyes sparkling making Kyoya sigh and give in to whatever foolish game Tamaki had in mind.

"Fine, but it had better be a short game." Tamaki's smile widens as he moves closer to Kyoya on the king sized bed.

"It's an honesty game, which means you have to tell me what part of me you find most attractive." Kyoya is about to object to this game, but the prince puts an index finger over his friends mouth and halts all objections, "I know what you're thinking, Kyoya, but this isn't gay, it's just a self-esteem boosting game and after you tell me about myself, then I'll say what I like about you."

The president of the Host Club finally removes his finger from Kyoya's lips allowing the shadow king to speak again, "This is stupid, Tamaki, I don't want to play this game."

Tamaki frowns and forces a few fake tears from his eyes, "Please, Kyoya, for my birthday?"

The dark haired boy lets out a defeated sigh and nods as he looks at his best friends face, "Well, I guess if I had to choose your most attractive feature, then I suppose I would have to say your blue eyes. It's rare to see blue eyes in Japan. Can I go home now?"

"No, Kyoya! I have to do you now." Kyoya blushes at Tamaki's use of words, but the excited Suou doesn't notice.

"Then hurry up, Tamaki! I'm ready for this foolishness to end." he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Tamaki.

The blond Host King looks at Kyoya's face and contemplates his answer for several seconds making the vice president impatient. "Is this going to take all day, Suou?"

"Oh, sorry, Kyoya." Tamaki giggles a little at Kyoya's impatience, "Hmm, I guess I'd have to say…your lips."

Kyoya gives Tamaki a confused look before responding. "My lips? Why, they're just lips? Lips aren't special."

"Well, no, lips themselves aren't interesting to look at, but when I imagine all the things those lips can do I…" Tamaki suddenly realizes he is speaking out loud and covers his mouth with his hand as his face turns bright red.

Kyoya's eyes widen in shock from his usually stupid friends boldness, "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for the game to become awkward!" he covers his face from view with his hands. Kyoya stands up and turns away from the flustered Tamaki.

"Maybe, I should go home now." The black haired boy begins to walk away when he feels Tamaki's clammy hand grasp his wrist for the second time that evening.

"Kyoya, wait." Kyoya then realizes he's being pulled toward the bed and before he can regain his balance, Tamaki eagerly presses his lips against Kyoya's, but instead of pulling away as Tamaki expected his friend to do, the shadow king actually begins kissing him back and even goes as far as to run his fingers through Tamaki's blond hair. He hears Kyoya moan into his mouth, this simple sound makes the blood flow rapidly to a very embarrassing piece of Tamaki's anatomy causing him to pull away. "M-maybe, we shouldn't!"

"Did I do something wrong? I thought this is what you wanted." Tamaki notices how red Kyoya's lips are and this makes him even harder.

"You didn't do anything wrong and it is what I want, but what about you? Is this what you want, Kyoya?" a slight pink blush appears on Kyoya's cheeks at Tamaki's question.

"Why do you do this to me? I've tried so hard not to let my feelings for you show and with one kiss you pull all of my hidden feelings out. This is definitely what I want." he finally gives Tamaki a genuine smile, but Tamaki continues to look uncomfortable, "What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts? That is so like you!"

Tamaki begins shaking his head, "No, it's just that I'm not doing a good job of hiding things either." his face turns a brighter shade of red making Kyoya confused.

"What are you talking about, Tamaki?" the blond teenager looks away from his friend with embarrassment.

"Um, I…well, I have an…erection." to Tamaki's surprise Kyoya begins laughing, "Kyoya, this is no laughing matter!"

Kyoya calms his laughter down and begins to untie Tamaki's tie as he talks, "To tell you the truth, Tamaki, I'd be more shocked if you didn't have one. Now, shall we continue?"

A deep blush spreads across Tamaki's cheeks, but he timidly nods all the same as Kyoya manages to remove the tie and throw it to the floor. He takes his glasses off and carefully places them on the table before crushing his lips down hard against Tamaki's making the blond whimper against his lips. Kyoya slides Tamaki's blue school blazer off his shoulders and begins unbuttoning the Host King's white shirt as he slips his tongue into Tamaki's open, moaning mouth. He explores the blond's moist warm cavern with his tongue undisturbed at first, but Tamaki's tongue eventually brushes against his. This sensation makes the usually reserved vice president groan with enjoyment. Kyoya gets the last button undone at long last and ends the kiss as he straddles Tamaki's lap and pushes his body down onto the mattress, pinning his slender wrists against the sheets. They're both breathing hard from the long kiss as they look into each other's eyes.

"Your lips feel even better than all my imaginings…way better." the blue eyed boy smiles happily, fully showing how red and puffy the hard kiss had made his soft lips.

Kyoya flashes his horny best friend a very sinister, very shadow king type smirk, "Just wait and see what else my lips can do."

Even though it seems impossible, Tamaki's face becomes even redder at this comment and Kyoya winks at him as he releases his grip on Tamaki's wrists and caresses the blond's bare chest with his soft, warm hands. After several seconds of running his hands over Tamaki's heated skin, he lowers his mouth to the Host Club leader's neck and places a soft kiss there, feeling the rapid pulse beating beneath the perfect skin. He kisses Tamaki's neck gently at first, but soon presses his lips more firmly to his skin, he even bites the skin gently with his teeth and finally slips his tongue out to taste the pale skin of Tamaki's throat. The blond gasps at the feel of Kyoya's talented tongue on his neck and collarbone, "K-Kyoya…this feels…"

Tamaki's sentence is cut short and replaced with a soft sigh as he feels the ever so talented tongue of Kyoya's circle one of his nipples making his already hard cock, even harder. Kyoya nibbles and sucks on his nipple for a moment causing several delighted sounds to escape the boy's throat beneath him and eventually he switches to the other nipple and shows it the same amount of attention as the first one.

"M-mommy…y-(gasp) you're making me so hot." to Kyoya's revulsion and surprise, he becomes extremely aroused and his pants become very uncomfortable at Tamaki's use of his Host Club pet name.

Kyoya tries to ignore his own arousal as his tongue leaves Tamaki's nipple and travels down his stomach only stopping when he comes to the edge of the blond's black school pants. He glares angrily at the hindrance the pants have become and hastily unbuckles Tamaki's belt, but doesn't bother with unzipping or unbuttoning the pants, he just pulls them swiftly from Tamaki's trembling body revealing a set of checkered boxers. The said boxers did nothing to hide how excited the young man is.

"Daddy, are you ready for mommy to make you feel extremely good?" he notices the gleam of nervous excitement in those very blue eyes and the way his best friend tries to swallow the lump of anticipation in his throat.

"Why s-stop now, mommy?" he closes his eyes as Kyoya reaches into the checkered boxers and wraps his long fingers around Tamaki's swollen member.

"Oh, Kyoya, I can't believe this is happening." he groans as the dark haired boy begins pumping Tamaki's hard on slowly.

Kyoya rolls his eyes at Tamaki's disbelief, "I liked it better when your mouth was occupied…now shut-up!", he continues squeezing his hand up and down Tamaki's shaft causing several, various ecstatic sounds to leave the blond boy's mouth. The shadow king eventually grows tired of his hand getting caught on the fabric of the checkered boxers and pulls his hand away from Tamaki's dripping cock causing a disappointed groan to leave the Host club president's mouth. Kyoya ignores his friend's groans as he grabs either side of those frustrating checkered boxers, pulling them quickly away from the blond's body causing the pile of clothes on the floor to grow.

Tamaki opens his eyes when he feels the draft of air in the room on his bare skin and looks at his best friend still fully clothed minus his shoes. "Mommy, aren't you a little over dressed? I'm no expert, but even I know things are going to be messy."

Kyoya gives Tamaki an 'I'm not an idiot look' as he quickly removes his clothes, becoming just as naked as his blond best friend. He'd never been completely naked in front of anyone that wasn't his family before and tried to stay calm as he thinks about that he is about to do.

Tamaki breaks his train of thought with a question, "Are you okay, mommy? You seem a bit distracted."

Kyoya shakes his head and comes back to reality, "No, nothing's wrong. In fact, things are about to become very nice." he smiles evilly at Tamaki as he licks his lips and casts a longing glance at his friend's very stiff erection. Tamaki notices this glance and covers himself with his hands, "What the hell are you doing, Tamaki?"

Fear shows in Tamaki's blue eyes, "You're not going to put your mouth down 'there' are you?"

Kyoya gives him a puzzled look, "That was the plan. I don't see what the big deal is?"

Tamaki's face once again becomes impossibly redder than before, "What if I…you know…in your mouth?"

Kyoya shows him a look of disbelief and lets out a frustrated sigh, "You won't."

"But…"

"You won't!" Kyoya grabs Tamaki's hands and moves them out of the way. The blond quickly covers his face with them as Kyoya grabs the base of Tamaki's cock with one hand and lowers his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue torturously slow around it. He then lowers his mouth down the shaft and slides his tongue against the underside on the way back up.

"K-Kyoya, it feels so…good!" as Kyoya continues pleasuring Tamaki with his mouth and tongue, the blond moves his hands from his eyes to rest in Kyoya's black hair. "Mommy, this feels (gasp) so good, but I…I want (sigh) you to use your…fingers."

Kyoya's eyes widen and he can't stop himself from sitting up, taking his mouth away, and looking at his seemingly innocent friend, "My, my, my…what kind of things have you been downloading on your computer? Has the Suou heir been watching gay pornography?"

Tamaki covers his face again, "I've only watched it a few times, Kyoya. Is that bad?"

Kyoya smiles, "No, it isn't bad, it's good actually." Tamaki uncovers his eyes and looks at Kyoya with confusion, "Good, what do you mean by that, Kyoya?"

"I mean, that now at least you will know what's coming." he puts his fingers in his mouth and seductively twists his tongue around them making sexual sounds the whole time. These sounds not only make Tamaki more horny, but they begin making him extremely horny as well.

Tamaki reaches down and tries to stroke himself, but Kyoya slaps his hand away, "Don't you dare cum without me."

Tamaki frowns, "But, you look so sexy doing that…hurry!"

Kyoya decides that his fingers are wet enough and buries them in Tamaki's tight entrance, "Oh, yes, Kyoya…deeper!"

Kyoya does as he's told and pushes his fingers deeply into Tamaki's hole causing the blond to moan loudly. Eventually, Tamaki pushes his body down against Kyoya's fingers attempting to get them farther inside him, "More, Kyoya, more!" The shadow king observes his friend with amusement and inserts a third finger, pushing all three fingers rapidly in and out of the Host Club king.

"How does daddy like that?" he grabs Tamaki's erection with his free hand and begins pumping causing Tamaki to let out a choked gasp.

"Daddy needs more! I need you!" with the club president's embarrassment apparently gone, Kyoya takes his chance to tease Tamaki.

"You need me? What part of me do you need, Prince Tamaki?" he smiles at the embarrassed look that plays across Tamaki's face.

"You know which part. D-don't make me say it." he continues to writhe and moan against Kyoya's fingers.

"But, I want to hear you say it." he finds himself enjoying Tamaki's embarrassment a little too much, but persists anyway.

"Kyoya, just do it, please. Don't m-make me (moan) say it."

"If you don't say it then I won't do it." Kyoya smiles at the distressed look on Tamaki's face and removes two of his fingers.

"Okay, okay…I need…I need to have your…your cock inside me." Kyoya feels his own cock twitch at just hearing those words.

"Then you know what you have to do?" he removes his remaining finger and releases his hold on Tamaki's dick.

Tamaki nods and sits up, finally taking his white school shirt completely off. He crawls across the bed and grabs Kyoya's hips.

"Be sure to make it real wet. I don't want to hurt you." he looks down at the top of Tamaki's blond head, but his friend smiles up at him.

"I know that, Kyoya. I've watched gay porn before…remember? Now, lay down, I think it will be easier that way."

Kyoya lies back on the bed and Tamaki nervously licks the tip with his hot tongue. The vice president closes his eyes at the feeling of the blond's tongue glide up and down his extremely sensitive erection. He'd been ignoring it for so long, he hoped he didn't shoot right there.

"T-Tamaki, mmm…stop! I don't want to…" he lifts Tamaki's mouth away from his cock and sits up, pushing the Host king onto his back. "Ready, daddy?"

"Y-yes." he opens his legs as if begging the shadow king to enter him. Kyoya doesn't need to be told what to do as he pushes the tip into his best friend turned lover.

"Ow, that hurts, mommy." Tamaki winces, but doesn't pull away from Kyoya.

"Do you want me to stop?" he gives Tamaki a truly concerned look.

Tamaki shakes his head, "No, I want to feel it all. I want all of you."

Kyoya nods and plunges the rest of the way in causing a groan to escape Tamaki's lips and tears to leak from his eyes. Kyoya stops allowing Tamaki's body a chance to accommodate him. It really did make Kyoya feel horrible knowing he was hurting his best friend, but Tamaki wanted this, he'd asked for this.

Tamaki finally gives Kyoya his usual goofy smile, "They skip this part in the porno's…you know the bottom guy crying."

"You're hopeless, Tamaki." the black haired boy wipes the tears from his blue eyed friend's cheeks and smiles back at him.

Tamaki then lifts his hips up startling Kyoya, "Make me feel better, mommy."

Kyoya chuckles and begins moving his hips to Tamaki's, rocking the blond boy against the mattress, "Oh, you're so…tight." Kyoya pumps into him at a slow pace at first waiting for Tamaki's painful groans to turn into pleasure-filled moans. Kyoya really wanted to pick up the pace, but he knew better than to rush things, he still didn't want to hurt Tamaki.

"Kyoya…faster." he wraps his legs around Kyoya's thin waist and begins meeting the vice president's thrusts as Kyoya speeds up as he was told to do. "Oh, I…ah…I never imagined this would (gasp) feel so great! D-don't stop, Kyoya!"

Kyoya doesn't respond, but definitely had no intention of stopping. He'd never had sex before, but he couldn't imagine it feeling any better than it felt right now with his best friend. He didn't trust a lot of people and after several years of Tamaki's friendship, he had finally learned to trust him.

Kyoya lets out a loud moan as he feels his release getting closer, "You feel so…wonderful!" He closes his eyes and pumps into Tamaki harder, almost pulling completely out and slamming back into the very vocal blond.

"Oh, right there, Kyoya! Again, please!"

Kyoya continues to hit Tamaki's spot now that he'd found the right angle, "Yes, that's it, Kyoya…ah!" Tamaki grabs his own erection and begins stroking himself in rhythm with Kyoya's thrusts.

Kyoya notices this and feels the tight coiled feeling in his stomach start to liquefy, "T-Tamaki…I'm about to…cum!"

"Me too!" with Kyoya's next thrust Tamaki spills himself onto their chests with a yell of ecstasy, "Oh, Kyoya!"

After a few more thrusts and the feel of Tamaki clenching around him, Kyoya cums hard into the panting boy beneath him, "Oh, my…Tamaki, yes!"

The spent boys' sweaty bodies finally relax making Tamaki's legs fall back down to the bed and Kyoya collapses on top of Tamaki, pulling out at the same time. They remain quiet trying to catch their breath, but suddenly Kyoya feels Tamaki's chest heave followed by a loud sob. He lifts his head to look at Tamaki trying to figure out what is going on. "Tamaki, what's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

Tears continues to fall from Tamaki's eyes as he sniffles loudly, "No, you were great."

Kyoya stares at Tamaki in utter confusion, "Then why are you crying?"

Tamaki shakes his head, "It's stupid, Kyoya."

The shadow king changes his position to lay beside Tamaki on the bed, "Well, I'm used to you being and saying something stupid so…"

Tamaki tries to smile through his tears and finally answers Kyoya's question, "It's just that I'm always so lonely here at home. Sure, I have a lot of friends at school, but when I get home I'm all alone and tomorrow at school you and I will have to act like nothing happened and then I'll come home alone and only be able to think about how great today was."

Kyoya lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around Tamaki's sticky, sweaty body, "It's true that we can't let anyone know about this, but I'll make a suggestion if you're interested."

Tamaki sniffles, but looks interested all the same, "What kind of suggestion?"

A dirty smirk appears on Kyoya's face, "How about, I come here every day after Host Club and get you body into positions you didn't know you could get in, make you feel things in places you didn't know you had, and make sounds come out of your mouth that you didn't know a human much less a gentleman like yourself, could make?"

Tamaki's cheeks turn hot pink at Kyoya's very suggestive suggestion, "I think I would love that. You always know how to make me feel better, Kyoya. That's why you're my best friend."

Kyoya smiles as he gets out of bed and looks around for his clothes, "I guess I'd better get going." he feels Tamaki's hand on his wrist for a third time that day, "Kyoya, wait." He turns to look at his naked, blond friend noticing the lonely look in those blue eyes, "Yes, Tamaki?"

"Do you think that you could stay with me until I fall asleep?" He lets go of Kyoya's wrist and crawls under the cover not worrying with getting dressed or cleaning himself up.

Kyoya sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at his devirginized (made that word up) friend, "Going to bed so soon?"

"Well, I'll need my rest if you're coming over to do all those things to me tomorrow. Plus, you really know how to wear a guy out, Kyoya." Tamaki gives him a content smile.

"Very well, I can stay long enough for you to fall asleep. Happy birthday, Tamaki." he leans down and gently kisses Tamaki's soft lips. When the kiss ends, Tamaki's eyes are already closing, "This was the best birthday gift ever. By the way, I think that maybe (yawn) you should have been daddy all these years, Kyoya." That said, Tamaki closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Tamaki wakes up before his alarm sounds. He yawns and sits up, but when he turns his head he sees Kyoya still lying naked in his bed and gasps, "Kyoya's still in my bed, that means yesterday really happened!"

The blond boy beams at knowing he didn't just imagine it all and with all his bouncing around, Kyoya groans and opens his eyes, "Why are you wiggling so much, Tamaki?"

"Oh, Kyoya, you're awake." he smiles as his sleepy friend.

Kyoya rubs his eyes, reaches for his glasses, and puts them on, "Why are you up so early? School doesn't start for another two hours."

"I always get up early, but why are you still here, Kyoya? I thought you were going home after I fell asleep." he brushes a strand of dark hair away from Kyoya's forehead and smiles again.

Kyoya sits up and stretches, "Well, that was my intention, but you looked so comfortable and I thought I'd just rest my eyes for a few minutes, but I must have been more tired than I thought and I fell asleep."

"But, won't you get in trouble for not going home?" A worried expression appears on Tamaki's face, but Kyoya shakes his head, "My father knew where I went, he knew it was your birthday, and he knows how needy you are."

An appalled look dances on Tamaki's face, "I'm not needy!"

"Oh, really?" Kyoya changes his voice to try and sound like Tamaki, "Daddy needs more! I need you, Kyoya!"

Tamaki blushes bright red and turns his face away from Kyoya, "You should not repeat things I say during the heat of passion, Kyoya."

Kyoya laughs, but grabs Tamaki's face and turns him back to face him, "You know I'm only joking, Prince Tamaki." He brings his lips to Tamaki's and lightly kisses him. When they pull away from each other Kyoya smiles, "Since we're both awake and two of us have to get dressed, perhaps we should start getting ready for school."

Tamaki's face turns even redder than before making Kyoya very confused, "School?"

"Yes, Tamaki, school…you know that place you go five times a week where you're supposed to learn something?"

Tamaki lets out a frustrated sigh, "I know what school is, Kyoya, but I'm not going today."

Kyoya shoots him a curious look, "And, why not?"

Tamaki's blush deepens, but he answers anyway, "I'm sick, that's why."

"You don't look or act sick."

"But, I am sick, Kyoya."

Kyoya has an amused look on his face and he knows Tamaki is lying, "What is the real reason, Tamaki?"

Tamaki's face is so red now it looks like it might explode, "I'm just really…sore is all…happy?"

A big smile appears across Kyoya's amused face, "Oh, and just where are you sore?"

Tamaki disappears under the cover and Kyoya hears a muffled response, "I'm sore…'down there', Kyoya."

The shadow king disappears under the cover as well and wraps his arms around the very embarrassed Tamaki, "That isn't a reason to miss school."

"Then what should I do about it?" he pouts as Kyoya gives him a naughty look, "The only thing to do is work all the soreness out."

There is confusion in Tamaki's blue eyes, "How do I do that?"

"More of the same…meaning we should go take a shower and 'get ready' for school." A sly gleam appears in Kyoya's eyes.

"T-take a shower…together?"

"If we aren't together how can we have sex?" he reaches down and strokes Tamaki's already semi-hard cock making the blond flinch in surprise.

"O-oh, okay." He and Kyoya get out of bed and walk toward the bathroom. "Kyoya, I just realized that no one ever gave me my birthday spankings."

Kyoya smiles at his now not so innocent friend, "I don't think it would be too late if I did it today."

Tamaki smiles as he and Kyoya disappear into the shower together.

The End.

Started: 12/20/2011

Finished: 12/27/2011


End file.
